love is a burning fire
by XshadowwriterzX
Summary: Blue moon, a Pegasus in the lunar guards is home in dodge junction for R&R, when the changelings come to town he finds out they are not as bad as he has thought this whole time


**This is XshadowwriterzX here again with another story, my 3rd fanfiction, on this site, **

**love is a hell of a fire, chapter 1**

it was an average day in Dodge junction, sand, ponies going around there business, trains coming in and out of the station, yep just a regular day, until about noon, but before we get to that, I should tell you who I am, my name is Blue moon, I am 23 years old, I am a pegasus, I am also a lunar guard, I live here in dodge junction, just cause it doesn't have many ponies that bother me all the time, im home on R&R, but now back to our story, it was about noon when, they came into town, I was walking out of my house, to go get some supplies that I needed, then suddenly I see a green glow cover the whole town.

"What the?" I say as I walk back towards my house, I go in and put the stuff up, I look out the window to see if I can see what it was that caused the green eery glow that covered the place. As im watching outside I see something I thought id never see again, and that I never wanted to see again, Changlings. There insect like creatures, and from what I hear the feed off of love, I never gave it any thought, but I got on my armor and went outside to confront the army of changlings that had appeared in the town, as I stepped closer to them I saw one stand out, her chitin was mostly black while reddening at her hooves and maw, she saw me coming and spoke up.

"Ah a petty lunar guard, what are you going to do? Stop us? I think not" she stepped forward and I could see her eyes were more like chrysalis' but they were still blue. I looked into her eyes and found no emotion, typical for a changling. I still stood tall, even in the presence of these 'beasts'.

"what are you doing here in dodge junction?" I demanded, reaching for my spear being prepared for an attack. She just starts laughing at me as she says.

"We have come here under orders of the Queen, the whole town is being charges with crimes against the hive." I stop reaching for my spear and just stare at her.

"what crimes, we have done nothing against the hive" She just laughs again, what is with her?

"We sent a scout out here, looking for an ample source of love, to sustain the hive, but two days ago, they stopped sending information, and sent out a distress" I just stare with a blank expression, cause I havent seen any changlings around here, but with there ability I probably wouldn't have, after a few minutes of silence I decide to speak up.

"I have not seen any changlings here, or anypony acting weird lately, but I never really leave my house, heck half the time im not even in town" she stops laughing, I guess she sensed I am telling the truth, cause she just, stood there with a blank expression, then she points towards town square, somewhere I haven't been in a few months, I look to where she's pointing and I see something that I feared, there hanging from the gallows, is a changling.

"I think I have all the proof I need, now since I see no role in this for you, I will be generous and just wipe everyponies memory of us coming here" her horn glows an eery blue, then a pulse comes from it, a dark blue ring followed by lighter shades of blue, I see pony's start looking around in confusion, then the ring gets to me, I expect it to pass through me and I forget they were even here, but the opposite happened, when the ring got to me, the spell, did something, strange, it must have backfired, cause a huge explosion rang out then once again the changlings were sent flying out into the desert, in the distance I see a small plume of sand where the leader fell, I fly out to her as fast as I could, as soon as I reach her, I see some blood on the sand, I look at her as I say.

"Stay here and don't move ill get a cart and take you to the hospital" I rush off to get a cart I saw on my way out of town, I get to it, see the hitching is still together, hookup, and start back towards her. After a few minutes of running, I get the where she is, I see a bit more blood on the ground.

"Can you move at all?" She tries to get up, but I see a look of pain wash over her face, she tries to hide it but shes not very good at hiding it.

"Here let me help you into the cart, you can lean on me for support" I unhitch and go over to her, see starts to get up, but she cant on her own, so I pull her up on my back, even though she is bigger, and slightly heavier, I still get her up on the cart, I start walking towards the hospital as to not hurt her further than she already is, after a few minutes she look up to the best of her ability

"Why?" Confused I look back.

"Why what?" She looks at me with annoyed look.

"Why did you come back for me after we invaded your town"

"You reall didn't invade, you just, came to see why your scout stopped sending in reports and sent a distress signal, thats all you did"

"Well I thought you would hate me cause im a changling" there is no conversation until we get to the hospital, by now the bottom of the cart had blood dripping form it, I look at her and say.

"You have bleed a lot, and yet you seem to actually be recovering, even though your bleeding heavily, whats up with that?" she seems confused for a bit before saying.

"there must be a strong source of love, cause at this rate I should have bleed out by now" She looks at me with more of a look of shock, im confused as to why, until I realize a reason why I went back for her.

"Well, there may be more reasons as why I went back for you" I go into the hospital and get a nurse and a gurney, the nurse beats me outside and already has the changling on the gurney, then it occures to me.

"I never got your name, miss" she looks up form the gurney.

"My name is Hell Fire"

**I know its a short first chapter but chapter 2 should be around my average 2k words, hope you all like this story, leave a review, I am NOT accepting OC's for this story so dont even send one for this story, but I might accept OC's for my other stories, goodnight my brothers and sisters, fellow children of the night, this has been XshadowwriterzX and have a great night**


End file.
